


Of Movie Nights and Popcorn

by animuchan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, everyone is happy, no one dies, yay :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animuchan/pseuds/animuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of Jean and Marco having an epic food fight while being dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Movie Nights and Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of contributing to the SNK fandom. I hope you enjoy this fanfic!! c:

“ _Space_ Buddies?” Jean spat, his nose crinkling at the emphasized title. There on the plastic DVD cover, showed five little dogs sporting bright orange astronaut suits. Marco only shrugged, a tugged smirk creeping upon his lips.

 

“Out of all movies, you chose goddamn Space Buddies.” Jean scowled, shaking his head at the absurd choice. “Unbelievable.”    

 

Marco Bodt, his dorky but loveable boyfriend, only laughed. “Well, why not? It’s a heart-warming film and a Disney classic! I heard it was good, so--”

 

Jean interrupted, snorting through his nose as he rolled his eyes, “You heard it from who? A six-year old?” He tossed the cover aside and grabbed a handful of popcorns; devouring the greasy treats. Marco sighed.

 

“No, _Jean_. I decided that we’re going to watch this because it’s a good break from your weird preferences in bro-flicks--”

 

When Marco mentioned the word ‘weird’, Jean instantly spoke up, rudely interrupting, “Aha! I knew you didn’t like _Jail Break_ \--you lying bastard.”    

 

“Well..” Marco tugged the comforter closer to his body.

 

“ _Well?_ ”

 

“..It was cliche,” He finished as an excuse, almost sounding guilty.

 

Jean squinted, frowning. “Was not.”

 

“Was too.”

 

“Was _not!_ ”

 

“Okay, let’s just stop here,” Marco said, not wanting to continue the childish argument any longer. Jean could only muster a glare.   

 

Clearing his throat, Marco continued where he left off, “..Anywho, it’s my turn for movie night--remember?” He arched a brow and gave a questioning glance at the grump. “So no complaints, you big baby.”   

 

Chewing on the yellow bits, Jean grunted, “I’m not a baby,” He muttered under his breath.

 

“Are too.”

 

“Are not..”

 

“Are too~”

 

Swallowing what he was chewing on earlier, Jean spit out the seeds in the bowl; much to Marco’s disgust. “Whatever, Freckles.” Jean avoided eye contact, fixing his stares at the glowing laptop screen, that sat in front of the two. It hummed quietly, filling the silence in the small but yet, homey bedroom. Jean knew he was being childish, and it was one of the most common traits in his personality when things didn’t go his way. It was a miracle that a saint like Marco would want to date a person like him.

 

Suddenly, Jean felt someone’s breath on his cheek. It was no other than Marco, who pressed his soft lips against one of his pale cheeks; planting a small kiss. As Marco pulled away, Jean whipped his head to face the bold lover. Even if he didn’t admit it, it was a gesture Marco would do out of the blue; something Jean liked secretly.

 

"What was that for?" He asked, though he might have a good idea for the possible answer to his question. Perhaps Jean wanted to hear the reason from the man himself.

 

“An apology,” Marco said easily, ghosting a gentle smile. “I love you, Jean.” He then popped the disc in his laptop, loading the file.

 

Jean felt his cheeks heating, a faint shade of pink rising from his  to the tip of his ears. “..Oh.” He gulped, not sure why he was feeling nervous. It was pathetic, feeling this way. It has been two months since they went out and Marco has been saying the three simple words to his boyfriend but yet, Jean was too much of a chicken to say the same. But today is the day. He is going to say it.

 

He was about to mouth the same phrase until the menu theme started to play. _Fuck you Space Buddies. Fuck.You._

 

“How cute,” Marco chuckled, showing a toothy grin. He pointed at the screen, amused by the floating puppies. “I’m already loving this.” Placing his index finger on the touchpad, he moved the white cursor to press play.

 

Jean gritted his teeth. _Not me._ He scooted closer to Marco, shifting uncomfortably for a better position. Marco only rested his head on one of Jean’s broad shoulders, sighing quietly through his nose.

 

Twenty boring minutes later, they were already at the point where the dogs somehow made trouble for themselves. The microwave bowl was already half full, as most of the popcorns were victims from Jean. Marco, who was absorbed in the film, barely touched any of the junk food. On the other hand, it was the opposite for Jean. He sometimes commented on scenes that were beyond bullshit but he was only silenced by his boyfriend.

 

Jean being Jean, was about to fall asleep; thinking there was no point of staying awake if Marco was only going to focus on the film instead, was chucked by something light. _What the…_

 

He glanced at the popcorn, then to Marco, who was trying to conceal his smile. ‘Freckled Jesus’ was failing miserably. _Oh, why you..!_

 

Jean popped the small corn in his mouth and sent a look at the tanned-skin man laying next to him, “First of all; how _dare_ you.”

 

Marco stifled his laughter, “What?” He turned away from the screen, a glint of trickery hiding behind his innocent, dark-browned eyes, “I didn’t do anything.”

 

“Then who did?” Jean scoffed, “Casper The Friendly Ghost?”

 

“Throwing food at you doesn’t seem very friendly to me,” Marco pointed out, grinning.

 

Before Jean could say anything, Marco proceeded to again, watch the film, wearing a smug look on his stupid freckled face.

 

Squinting at his mischievous lover, Jean grimaced as he set his lips in a straight line. Fine. If this is how he was going to do it, then Jean would be glad to take participation. Two can play it that way.

 

Copying Marco’s earlier actions, he took few from the bowl. Jean ate one of the popcorn before he aimed for Marco’s head. It bounced off, rolling to his side. Despite that it was light-weighted, the other individual could still feel it.

 

“Is that a challenge?” Marco questioned in a teasing voice.

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

Right on cue, both parties withdraw from the shared comforters, already forgetting about the film’s presence. While Jean struggled to sit up, Marco took the chance and snatched the bowl away, grabbing many popcorns as he can.

 

“There!” He sent more than three pieces flying, all of them hitting Jean’s face.

 

“You little shit--” Jean reached for the bowl, only for Marco to hide it away. “You’re cheating!” He retorted, pushing the blanket away.

 

Marco stuck his tongue out, “All’s fair in love and war,” He then took another popcorn and tossed the yellow kettle at his face, again.

 

He huffed, obviously unamused from his response. Overwhelmed by anger, Jean attacked...by tickling the enemy’s sides.

 

“W-wha! What a-are you--Haha!” He flung both of his arms away from the bowl, attempting to push him away. Jean stayed persistent, cackling evilly.

 

“You’re...so--pfftwa!” He let out another burst of giggles, taking both of Jean’s arms for him to stop, “ _Mean!_ ” Without any strength left in his body, he gave in, leaving the cunning French to strike again. “Ssstopp!!”

 

“Say the magic word,” Jean sang, looming over the freckled man.

 

“Screw you!”

 

“Wrong!” He shouted, wriggling his fingers like a centipede before diving in. Marco managed to escape by rolling to the other side of the bed, ditching the bowl of popcorn. In result, it led all of the portions to spill out, scattering everywhere across the cramped bed. But neither of them cared. Labels such as _Jerk_ and _Dork_ and other childish insults were thrown at each other in a matter of seconds, laughter included and a bit of not-so-sexual-wrestling. If anyone was in this room, they would have thought of them to be crazy. But they were happy. And that was all it mattered.

 

After what seems to be years, they finally stopped. Wheezed breath and choked giggles (Mostly from Marco), filled the quietness in the small, dimmed room. Though after the intense playful fight, it was pretty suffocating to be so close to each other; as the heat was seeping in through their skin. But none of them moved away, as both craved for each other’s touch. Jean knew he had to clean up the mess sooner or later unless he wanted a smelly bed for the night, but he couldn’t get up. His legs were tangled with Marco, and it was actually quite comfortable laying here. And he was sure he wasn’t the only one who thought of that.

 

“Marco?” Jean croaked, his voice cracked and dry from the amount of energy he released earlier. He rubbed his nose, a way of showing he was nervous. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

One of his hands searched for Marco’s, and when it did; he curled their limbs together. Jean gave a firm grip, feeling as if he let go; his lover would disappear out of thin air. The other man chuckled, a smile graced naturally.  

 

“I love you too, Jean.”

 

 


End file.
